Un nouveau départ
by GossipChii
Summary: Es Noche Buena en el año 2015. Sora y Yamato pasan su treceavo aniversario como pareja en la ciudad del amor. [¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz aniversario Sorato! SORATOSEASON]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y de Toei Animation. Únicamente escribo por diversión.

.

* * *

 **Un nouveau départ**

 _24 de diciembre 2015._

 _11:20am. París, Francia._

Sora miraba las pantallas de abordar con preocupación, venía una hora retrasado. Se sentó en la banca más cercana a ella mientras se decidía a leer. Una hora no era nada a comparación del mes que tenían sin verse, se sentía ansiosa. Llevaban dos años de casados, el tiempo había volado. A pesar de acostumbrarse a no verlo seguido, no dejaba de extrañarlo. Le fue difícil perderse en la lectura.

Llevaba ya varios días en París, debido al desfile de modas de su marca. _Su marca,_ aún le parecía increíble _._ Habían aprovechado el desfile para decidir pasar las fiestas navideñas en dicha ciudad, Takeru no aguanto las ganas y decidió unírseles. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, París era normalmente una ciudad pacífica, le llamaban La Ciudad del Amor, sin embargo los atentados que habían ocurrido poco más de un mes atrás reflejaban que no todo en el mundo era amor.

Y pensar que a las personas les solían preocupar los Digimon, cuando en realidad a las personas les deberían preocupar mucho más las mismas personas.

París había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí, durante su luna de miel. Tristemente la madre de Natsuko había fallecido y Michel, a pesar de querer aplacar el dolor saliendo con mujeres menores, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de perder a su mujer. Se le veía mucho mayor de lo que acostumbraba.

Por eso parecía ideal pasar las fechas navideñas en la capital francesa, hacerle compañía a Michel junto con Takeru, Hikari y sus mellizos lo harían sentir mejor, o eso intentarían. La pelirroja mordió el interior de su mejilla al recordar que Natsuko también los acompañaría; el padre de esta la tenía preocupada, así que pidió vacaciones en su trabajo para pasarlas con sus dos hijos y sus respectivas parejas en ciudad mágica como aquella.

No debería preocuparle que Natsuko los acompañara, pero a pesar de que su relación con Yamato había mejorado considerablemente a lo largo de los años, aún no era la mejor. Deseó que esa misma noche, durante la cena en la que tanto se había esmerado Michel, cambiara la situación.

— _El vuelo 756, de Tokio, está a punto de aterrizar —_ se anunció por las bocinas. El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco, ya lo vería.

Tomó su abrigo y su libro, y corrió hacia la puerta de vuelos internacionales. De pronto sintió que llevaba mucho más de un mes sin verlo. Takeru se había ofrecido a acompañarla al _Charles de Gaulle_ , pero ella sabía perfectamente que Hikari se volvería loca si la dejaba sola con los mellizos de dos años recién cumplidos. Aún no podía asimilar que los más pequeños del grupooriginal habían sido los primeros en tener hijos.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y notó inmediatamente la chamarra de cuero que tanto le gustaba a su marido. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y a pesar de no ser de las personas que gustasen de mostrar afecto en público, la emoción de volver a verlo le ganó y caminó hacia él. Los ojos celestes de Yamato se iluminaron al verla: pelirroja, con al menos tres capas de ropa encima.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar y se quedaron callados, fundidos en los brazos del otro. Ella perdida en su pecho, él recargando su barbilla en su cabeza. A ambos les gustaba sentir el olor peculiar del otro, ambos se necesitaban, se extrañaban.

—Llegué tarde _—_ el rubio sonrió cuando el abrazo llegó a su fin, a pesar que ninguno de los dos lo deseara _—_. Feliz aniversario. _—_ Le plantó un beso en la frente y ella, como si llevaran un mes de novios y no más de 10 años juntos, no tardó en sonrojarse.

—No fue culpa tuya— ella sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsa, perfectamente envuelto en un papel rojo, sencillo—. Feliz aniversario.

Él lo tomó, sorprendido, mientras salían del aeropuerto y tomaban un tren. Yamato decidió no abrir su regalo aún, a pesar de morirse de ganas por hacerlo.

—Lamento no haber estado presente en tu desfile —dijo en un susurro mientras almorzaban, frente al Río Sena. Era una suerte que Yamato supiera francés, de otra manera, incluso comer, sería imposible—. Escuché que fue todo un éxito.

Sora se sorprendió al notar que sacaba un periódico de su mochila, en la primera plana salía ella con tres de sus modelos. " _Takenouchi Sora triunfa en París_ ", decía el titular. Ella simplemente se sonrojó mientras leía la nota. Jamás se acostumbraría a la fama.

—Tenías responsabilidades, Yamato —sonrió—. Además no es mi primer desfile de la marca, no es gran cosa.

—Pero si fue el primero en la _capitale de la mode._

—Sabes que no entiendo nada cuando hablas en francés —en un acto infantil, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a su marido.

—Quise decir que te lo recompensaré —sonrió, robando una fresa de su postre. Sora solo pudo bufar, sonriéndole de vuelta

—Tenemos que volver al hotel —indicó.

— ¿Para qué? —El rubio arqueó una ceja, de manera seductora. Sora quiso esconderse detrás de la cortina de la cafetería. Entendía que estaban en un país donde el afecto en público y los cumplidos no eran mal vistos, pero ella era una mujer tradicional japonesa, viviendo en un mundo globalizado y le gustaba. Pero no se acostumbraba, mucho menos viniendo de su esposo.

—Nada de lo que estés pensando, Ishida —le lanzó una migaja de pan, el rubio negó divertido—. Takeru y Hikari están solos con dos mellizos que hacen maldades cada dos segundos.

—Sora, tienen dos años.

— ¿Y qué? Recuerda que tienen genes Yagami —añadió con tono dramático, pelando los ojos.

—No es mi problema que hayan querido tener hijos —Ishida se cruzó de brazos, Sora lo reprimió con la mirada.

Caminaron juntos, en silencio a un costado del Río Sena, pasando por la icónica Torre Eiffel. Había carteles pegados en las paredes, haciendo referencia a los atentados que habían sucedido meses atrás. La ciudad estaba llena de gente, el espíritu navideño se respiraba en cada esquina, algo que no sucedía—a tal escala—en Japón.

—Algún día tendremos que seguir sus pasos, ¿sabes? —Arribaron a su pequeño hotel, en pleno centro de la ciudad. Michel se había ofrecido en hospedarlos, pero se negaron. Sería demasiado para su edad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Subieron a la habitación de Takeru y familia. Hikari le había pedido, algo desesperada, a Sora que le ayudara con los niños, para así poder arreglarse para la cena navideña.

—Ya sabes… —se encogió de hombros y ruborizó sin pensarlo—. Agrandar nuestra familia —Yamato se quedó mudo mientras Sora saludaba a su cuñado. Ella no lo sabía, pero él también había pensado en crecer su nido familiar.

Con las manos ocupadas entre niños, botellas de vino, de champán y pan, arribaron a la morada de Michel. Natsuko fue quien abrió la puerta, saludando amablemente a todos. Los pequeños de dos años no tardaron en atacar a su abuela con abrazos y caricias. Takeru no dudo en burlarse de su madre, por la noche eran responsabilidad de ella. Sora miró a Yamato, quien se tensó al ver a su progenitora. Nadie podía notarlo, pero ella lo conocía bastante bien, así que se apresuró a acariciar su hombro, haciéndole saber que estaba con él.

La casa olía delicioso, la pelirroja jamás había vivido una Navidad occidental, con pavo y árbol de Navidad. Le pareció hermoso todo, las luces, los aromas. Había visto esos detalles en películas que Mimi le había hecho ver años atrás, pero nada se comparaba a tenerlo frente a ella.

Michel salió a recibirlos, después de varios años viudo y una que otra novia parecía, por fin, haberse dejado asentar como anciano. Se le veía sonriente, con un saco elegante y pantalones de vestir. Únicamente su cabello completamente blanco y ojos cansados delataban su edad. Parecía haber recuperado su alegre actitud para la ocasión. Los mellizos de Takeru dejaron por un momento a su abuela para ir con su bisabuelo, quien gustoso les abrió los brazos para abrazarlos y comenzar a contarles historias navideñas.

Natsuko, Hikari y Sora fueron a la cocina para terminar los toques finales. Ni Yagami, ni Takenouchi sabían de cocina occidental. Natsuko les explicó cómo se preparaba la salsa de arándanos y les pidió que partieran distintos quesos.

—Sin quesos no es una cena francesa —explicó la suegra de ambas.

Les mostró como se rellenaba un pavo y cómo hacer el gravy correspondiente. Les comentó ciertas reglas para el momento de comer. Las carnes rojas se comían acompañadas de vino tinto, las blancas de vino blanco. Tanto Hikari como Sora escuchaban con atención, ninguna de las dos quería defraudar a Michel.

Salieron de la cocina con bandejas de queso y carnes frías para encontrar a Yamato y Takeru siendo amenazados por "la armada francesa", compuesta de los mellizos y el abuelo Takaishi. Hikari tomó su cámara y comenzó a retratar el momento, no todos los días su marido y el hermano de este, eran atacados con almohadas hasta temer por su muerte.

—Papá, ya van a dar las once —anunció Natsuko—, es momento de cenar.

Todos tomaron asiento en una gran mesa rectangular, los más pequeños estaban ansiosos por comer pero el mayor los reprimió, diciendo que antes de tocar la comida él quería decir unas palabras.

—Ni en mis más locos sueños había imaginado pasar con ustedes, mi familia, una Navidad en la ciudad que tanto amo —comenzó, mientras todos guardaban silencio—, y me siento muy afortunado de estar con mi hija, mis nietos y conocer, por fin, a mis bisnietos. Gracias por haber venido a pasar las fiestas conmigo —tomó una copa con vino tinto, los demás hicieron lo mismo—. Brindo por ustedes, por mí; por Francia y por Japón. ¡Salud!

El sonido de las copas chocando inundó la habitación. La cena pasó de manera amena, con anécdotas por parte de Michel que hicieron reír a todos. Natsuko les contó lo mucho que le gustaba pasear en moto por las calles parisinas y que su padre le había hecho probar desde muy pequeña los _escargots_. Al saber que eso significaba "caracoles", Sora, Hikari y los niños hicieron cara de asco.

Antes de que fuese la media noche, los mellizos ya habían terminado en brazos de Morfeo. Hikari y Takeru se encargaron de llevarlos a una habitación para que descansaran, antes colocando dos calcetines en el árbol Navideño.

—No querremos que Papá Noel no venga a visitarlos —dijo Takeru a su esposa—. Tan buenos niños que han sido todo el año.

— ¡¿Buenos?! —Cuestionó Yamato, a lo que Sora reprimió con una mirada.

A penas volvieron Takeru y Hikari de acostar a los pequeños cuando Michel tomó una botella de champán. Natsuko se encargó de tomar 6 copas de la vajilla formal, copas especiales para tomar dicho licor. El francés agitó la botella y le quitó el corcho, haciendo que saliera espuma por todos lados.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —Exclamó.

Durante otra de las anécdotas de su abuelo, Yamato aprovechó para hablar con su madre. Charlaron sobre la vida de ella en Francia y porque había decidido partir para estudiar en la Universidad en Japón. Su madre tomó un álbum fotográfico y le mostró imágenes de cuando Takeru y él eran pequeños y viajaron a Francia.

—Era muy hermosa, madre —señaló el rubio sobre su abuela, Natsuko asintió.

— ¡Mira esto! —Se había encontrado con una fotografía de Takeru y Yamato sobre un carrusel. Yamato con un gorro en forma de oso y Takeru llorando, abrazándose del caballo de plástico—. Tenemos que mostrárselo a los demás.

—No, ¡por favor! —Pero las súplicas de Ishida fueron en vano, Natsuko ya había salido del estudio y las risas llenaron el comedor al ver las embarazosas imágenes.

—Te tendré que regalar un sombrero de esos —comentó Sora, Yamato intentó esconder su rubor.

Se hicieron más de las dos y decidieron que era momento de partir. Michel no paraba de rogar que se quedasen a dormir, lo cual únicamente logró que los mellizos se quedaran, para gusto de Takeru y Hikari. Los cuatro tomaron un taxi hacia su hotel, envueltos en risas. El espíritu navideño era, sin dudas, mucho más fuerte en París.

Yamato y Sora arribaron a su habitación, el rubio no paraba de darle besos en el cuello a su esposa.

—No parece que tengas mucho sueño —la pelirroja sonrió mientras ingresaban a su cuarto.

—Era una excusa para estar solos, al fin —susurró en tono seductor.

—Eres el peor —se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía cuando Yamato usaba _ese_ tono.

—Y tú la mejor —le besó la quijada, ella tragó saliva—. Gracias por mi regalo, creí que no la volvería a ver —Yamato sacó de su bolsillo una armónica idéntica a la que tenía de niño.

—No es nada —se encogió de hombros al momento que Yamato tomó una cajita del bolso de su abrigo.

—Veo estrellas todas las noches y me encantan —comenzó—, pero de todas ellas tú eres la que hace mi mundo girar. —De la caja sacó un collar con una estrella forrada en brillantes en medio. Sora quedó estupefacta.

—No debiste —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras Yamato se lo colocaba.

—Pero quise —sin que Takenouchi se lo esperará la besó, fuerte, recargándola contra la pared.

— ¡Yamato! —Su respiración se había acelerado tras el beso, sabía lo que venía después de que la besaba _así_. No podía negar que ella también lo deseaba.

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió de lado, casi inocentemente—. Creí que querías agrandar nuestra familia.

Los ojos de Sora se agrandaron como platos y brillaron como el collar de diamantes que llevaba en el cuello. Esa noche se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho, bajo el cielo estrellado de París. Sin embargo, el lugar no fue lo único diferente. Esa noche se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho, pues esa noche permitieron amarse sin ninguna clase de barrera.

Esa noche había luna llena, y esa noche comenzaron a agrandar su familia.

* * *

 **Notas.**

Navidad, París, amor... Me parecieron los ingredientes ideales para esta pequeña obra hecha por amor al Sorato.

Esta fecha es muy importante para todos aquellos que shippeamos a estos tórtolos, ya sabrán porqué. Este año se decidió que se repartirían años o épocas y se escribiría o dibujaría algo por nuestra OTP.

Me tocó el **2015.** Espero haber cumplido con el reto.

Ya lo he dicho antes y no me canso de decirlo, este fic va para mis queridos del Topic Sorato del Proyecto 1-8. Ustedes hacen que reviva mi chispa y amor por la escritura :)

Mucho amor para estas fiestas queridos lectores, alejen las malas vibras dejando un **review.** Significan muchísimo para mi.

¡Felices Fiestas! Nos leemos.


End file.
